Love is a Blast
by harrypotter2254
Summary: Akatsuki set their eyes upon Nanami, a beautiful kunoichi from the Hidden Village of Leaf, who, apparently, is now an exiled ninja. They recruited her and she gladly joined. What will happen if she became friends with them, or rather, with one member in particular? Will romance finally blossom in this evil organization?
1. Preface

**Preface**

This feeling I am having is like that of a nightmare, the kind where you can't run fast enough; as if your legs can't hold out much longer; as if your heart keeps on beating furiously inside you; as if your head feels like it's going to explode, from everything you're thinking that you can't seem to grasp, to accept, and especially... to live with.

Your brain keeps on telling you, whispering to you, that_ it's too late... too late...you can't do anything now... this is the end..._ but your heartkeeps on forcing you, urging you, that _it's not too late... not too late... you can still make it... this is not the end._

Just like in a nightmare, I'm feeling all the pressure, time isn't slowing down; but I have to do everything ... I have to try my best... I have to endure this pain... I have to do whatever it takes ... to see him, to make him see me... once again, and to tell him how I feel... before everything ends here.

Sooner or later we'll both perish, but I don't care, because now I realize how much he really means to me, which made me come up with a decision, or rather a conclusion: _ I just can't live in a world where he doesn't exist. _

I know that if I didn't get myself involved in their organization,I wouldn't be facing death now, but I can't bring myself to regret the decision I've made, because it brought me to him.

Surely, I am now within his range, I'll be able to die with him, right here... right now... no matter what happens. The only thing that's keeping me going is to let him know that I'm still here... that I never left, and I never will. I'm ready to die with him, if that's what it takes, to keep my promise to him and to myself: to stay by his side _forever,_ no matter what. I'm not having any regrets, I don't want to have any regrets... before I go into oblivion... _with him... _

_Love is a blast... after all..._

_**Author's Note: **__I didn't specify which Akatsuki member this story is all about, but I'm sure the title and the image itself gave it away. He happened to be my favorite villain. I'll update as soon as I can for those who want this story to progress._


	2. Assault

**CHAPTER 1: ASSAULT**

My name is Nanami. I'm 18 years old and I happened to be an exiled ninja from the Hidden Village of Leaf. I know, you can call me "Nanami the criminal girl" now if you want, but the truth is, I'm not really all bad. I mean, I didn't leave Konoha because I've done something horrible and I'm trying to escape from it. I left because I wanted to explore the world more, and I don't think I'll be able to do that if I'm stuck in that village forever. I wanted to do more than just stupid missions and stuff. Staying there is boring, period. Also, I don't kill people. No, wait, I do, what I mean is, I don't just kill people. I'm not someone who you can compare with those deranged ninjas who kill just for fun. I only kill when necessary, like when I need to escape or something. Sometimes I kill to help people along the way,you know, the good ones who need help with the bad ones, and sometimes it's for self-defense, though of course, that doesn't make me a saint or a superhero or anything. I know those aren't excuses for taking lives.

Being an exiled ninja isn't as easy as I thought. You always feel as if you're being hunted or something. You can't sleep in peace, you can't enjoy yourself, and sometimes the loneliness is taking over you, leaving you yearning for some company: someone to talk to and someone to be friends with. Of course I knew the consequences of the choice I've made, still, I didn't think that it'd be this hard to get used to. After all, a ninja's life definitely isn't perfect, it's never anything but tragic, and it's not like I had that many bonds way back at the village.

I left Konoha when I was 15, that makes me an exiled ninja for nearly three years already. I was already a jounin back then. My clan possessed the bloodline limit of manipulating all five elements, but the problem was, many generations have passed and it seemed like this rare ability hasn't been passed on. That makes our clan nothing but ordinary ninjas. Well, everything is going along fine and then _me _happened. That's right, I possess the power to manipulate all five elements, the third after our two ancestors, and that makes me our clan's prodigy, not only that, but also one of the most powerful kunoichi the Hidden Village of Konoha ever had.

However, that's not all. Not only then, but up to now, people call me pretty, okay, I was being modest, people call me beautiful, and some even go as far as calling me gorgeous. Everywhere I went, eyes follow me, whispers echo around me. My so-called beauty is something of an _irritation to the death_ on my part. I hate my shiny, long, black hair that falls to my waist, elegantly curled and all, which bounces everytime I move. I know, if I hate my hair so much, why not cut it and end my misery? Well, I can't because I'm more of the suffer-in-silence type and I prefer to use my hair to cover my face at times. I hate my chocolate-brown eyes with longer eyelashes than necessary. I hate my eyebrows af if it is penciled perfectly to match my features. I hate my nose and my lips which people often said were kissable. My fair-white skin looks as if it belongs to a porcelain doll, sometimes it even makes me think if I'm really human. I have average height and more than average figure. They say my body is perfect for a swimsuit magazine.

However, I'm not that thrilled with all that. I'm not the kind of person who enjoys attention. As I've told you, I'm more of the suffer-in-silence type, but I can be pretty bitchy if I want. Sometimes, I just want to avoid trouble so I think it's best just to keep my mouth shut, but of course it also depends upon the situation.

When I left, I was more afraid of the members of our clan to come after me than the members of ANBU, because I'm sure that I'd be more hesitant in facing them, which might lead to my capture, though I doubted it very much, my clan coming after me, that is. After my parents died - yes, they're already dead, and I can't tell you how sad it was and all - when I was eight, and they're out on a mission somewhere, I mostly lived on my own. I really don't know how many there are who still care about me, and just as I thought, I haven't encountered any of them until now. Who knows what will happen if I come across them again? Will there be room left for any hesitation? After all, they say that people run away to think and hope that someone will go and look for them, though I'm not so sure if this also applied to my situation.

Now, I'm travelling in a forest in a certain country, not really aware where I'm heading for or where I am presently. Of all the places - countries, hidden villages - I've set foot on, I really dont' mind or care where my feet will take me.

My attire is a fit, black, turtleneck-dress without sleeves which falls only to half of my legs and is split on both sides to the waist. I wear fit, black shorts even shorter than my dress underneath. My Konoha forehead protector is attached to a black cloth and is encircled around my waist like a ribbon. I still wear it so that I could go to some places that only ninjas are allowed to enter. I also wear tall, black boots which almost reaches my knees and my black backpack which I always carry with me is slung over my shoulders like any other time. People say that I look sexy and seductive. I say a ninja should be comfortable at all times.

I am climbing up a steep forest trail when I sensed someone or something from above. I quickly looked up but the leaves are so thick for me to make sense of anything. I jumped up a tree and perched on one of its many branches, still not too high to see the sky. Well, I'd rather not expose my whereabouts. I observe my surroundings.

Everything seems normal. Maybe I'm being paranoid. That's when I see three small birds flying straight toward me. As they came nearer, I realized they're not normal birds. Their color is different, way different than any normal bird. They're like sculptures made out of something. What? Clay?

When they're like three meters away from me, one of them, the middle one, landed on a tree branch facing me while the other two changed directions and landed on a tree branch on either side of me. What's happening? Is this some kind of trap? No. Wait. They're cornering me. That's what they're doing.

Suddenly, the air seems heavy for some reason, and the birds - the real ones- hastily flew away from the forest, like they sensed that danger is coming. People say that animal instincts are better than humans. Better agree on what other people say now for I have no choice.

I barely had time to compose myself and do something when three explosions went off on three sides of me. I managed to jump down and form an earth barrier which encloses me like an igloo. The impact of the explosions still ring in my ears even though I'm already inside my safe haven. Multiple explosions followed and my barrier started cracking up with the pressure. I know I only have seconds before my barrier broke down and I would have to face my pursuer. I wonder who the hell it is this time. This is something new. This is the first time I've encountered someone using explosives as a weapon.

My earth barrier broke down on me. I fell face-down but I can still see a peek of what's happening around me. I just stay quite still and think of ways to escape or to attack back. The explosions have stopped, but what shocks me more is my surroundings. This isn't the same place anymore. The trees around me were gone. The explosions probably destroyed them all. I can see the blue sky now. It is a sunny day today. Only a few clouds are disturbing the blueness of the vast space above me, and a big... something.

What is it? Another bird? No. This time it's bigger - much bigger, and _a someone _is riding on its back. From what I can see, that someone has long, blonde hair which sparkles in the sun. A girl, perhaps. I can't tell much from here, but a boy can't have hair that beautiful, can he?

I finally stood up and looked up at my enemy. I've always been confident during battles. I always win. I never lose. I always fight with everything I have.

I placed my hand on my hip and stand fiercely without breaking my burning gaze at my new enemy. Now, how should I fight with _her?_

_**Author's Note: **__I've already specified the Akatsuki member after publishing the preface, which is unnecessary, of course. I'm sure you've already figured it out. Now, what can you say about Nanami? Is a girl like her okay for someone like Deidara?_

_By the way, I just want to share, the song I was listening into when I was thinking about this story was "On This Day by David Pomeranz." I don't know why, but it's just like its theme song when I was imagining it in my head._


	3. Flight

**CHAPTER 2: FLIGHT**

My name is Deidara. I'm 19 years old and an S-rank missing-nin from the Hidden Village of Rock. I possessed the "Explosion Release" bloodline limit which enabled me to become a member of the Explosion Corps. I learned from the Third Tsuchikage and was praised highly for my clay sculptures. I spent practically my whole life searching for true art. When I came up with the idea of using explosive clays as a weapon, I finally found the art I had desired - _the art of a single moment. _Ever since, I've always wanted to see my art, causing me to think that it's already time for me to leave the village. I became an exiled ninja and offered my services as a bomber to insurgents in various countries.

After some time, it seems like my exploits caught the attention of the organization called Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Sasori, known members of the organization, came to recruit me. I refused at first until I accepted a challenge from Itachi on the condition that they'll let me be if I win. I was feeling confident at the moment and of course I wanted to show them my true art. However, I was easily defeated by his so-called sharingan and begrudgingly joined their organization. I also came to admit that the sharingan was a work of art and has always carried a murderous loathing for Itachi and the sharingan for the rest of my life. That's why I took steps during my time with the Akatsuki to get revenge on him, such as training my left eye to counter genjutsu and devising the means to create C4.

So much for my story, I am a relatively tall shinobi. I have slanted blue eyes and very long blonde hair which I wore into a half-ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over my left eye is what concealed my scope, I'm a long-range fighter, you see. I also have mouths in each palm of my hands which were used for moulding my clay. I also wore a utility belt with two bags where I carried all of my clay and which I always carry everywhere. Under my Akatsuki cloak - which is dark with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar- I wore a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armour along with pants, stirrups, and sandals. Members of Akatsuki also have black nail polish and designated rings. On my right-index finger is a teal-colored ring.

So much for my looks, our missions as an Akatsuki member are always carried out in two. My current partner is Master Sasori. He is fine. He's also an artist, though we have conflicting ideas with regards to art. Master Sasori believes in art forever preserved whereas I see it as instantaneous and gone in a flash. Also, Master Sasori was impatient and liked to finish things quickly, often stating that he doesn't like to wait or make people wait, on the other hand, I like to take my time on things.

Akatsuki's purpose now is to capture all the tailed-beasts and seal them. However, leader told Master Sasori and I to capture a certain girl alive and bring her to him. I wonder what business he has with her. Meanwhile, the other members should just continue searching for their tailed-beasts.

Now, Master Sasori and I agreed to split up and look for the girl ourselves and meet up in a rendezvous point somewhere in the Country of Mountains after a week, whether we got the girl or not. This way, we'll be able to complete our mission faster and go back to the original one. Master Sasori and I decided to go to the Country of Woods and Forests respectively, both places are said to be where the girl might be. It's not that easy, looking for someone you don't even know what looks like. Leader just described her as someone well-known for her beauty- adding bits about her appearance and attire- and is able to manipulate all five elements. I wonder if he's considering her as a member of our organization.

This is the fifth day and I finally got lucky. I was flying over the forests of the Country of Forests when I spotted her, roaming below on her own - I was able to see her because of the scope on my left eye. I was quite sure it was her because she's a girl in black; her hair, clothes and backpack. I followed her for some time and observed, that's when I noticed her forehead protector tied around her waist. She's from Konoha. It really might be her.

I sent three of my special clay birds to her just to confirm. If she's as good as leader said she is, she'll be able to evade my attack, might as well show her five elemental prowess.

She barely made it in time. She formed herself an earth barrier to serve as a defense. I sent explosions after explosions after that until she finally came out of her shell. She looked up at me fiercely and it seemed like she was ready to fight.

...

I landed on the forest floor - if you can still call it a forest. My fight with the girl destroyed what was once a green forest teeming with life. She put up a good fight - leader is right about her being able to manipulate all five elements - I nearly ran out of clay, but in the end, I still emerged victorious.

She's lying face-down on the ground - still breathing, yet unconscious - I was afraid I might've killed her, I'd be killed for sure by leader if I had. It really wasn't easy capturing her without killing her. I get off my giant clay bird and make my way towards her, still wondering what leader might want from her.

I knelt down next to her and take off her backpack from her shoulders. I rolled her over and smirked as I examined her face. She's pretty, alright. When this close, I can see her perfect features. Clearly, she's the most beautiful girl I have ever come across, not that I mind or care though.

I slung one of her arms over my shoulders and picked her up- one arm around her waist and one below her knees, her head leaning on my chest.

I walked back to my giant clay bird and enclosed her with its tail. I get on its back and fly into the sky, ready to go to the rendezvous point and brag to Master Sasori about me completing our mission. I can't wait to see his expression when he came emptyhanded and me victorious. After all, I've been telling myself nonstop that I can't face him if it was him who captured our target.

_**Author's Note: **I will be altering some scenes in both the anime and the manga. I hope you won't hate me._


	4. Captured

**CHAPTER 3: CAPTURED**

**Nanami**

I opened my eyes but only darkness welcomed me. From what I can feel, I'm lying sideways on a grass-covered land - completely blindfolded with handcuffs. I can smell the scent of leaves all around me. I can feel cool air blowing on my skin. I can tell that I'm in a forest with the way I can hear birds calling to one another. I can also tell that it's past dawn already. It's early in the morning.

"So, you're already awake, hmm."

My heart stopped beating for a second when I heard that cool, relaxed voice from behind me. I nearly screamed in surprise. So, somebody was with me, a guy, as far as I know. I stiffened a little when I realized the situation I'm in as I recall what happened who knows how many days previously. I believed a girl with explosives attacked me and I engaged in battle with her. I was defeated and I lost my consciousness. I don't know how long I've been unconscious. What I do know is that I was kidnapped, by that same girl, but why was a guy with me then?Is he a comrade or something? If he is, then I'm outnumbered. I don't stand a chance. With my eyesight gone, and my hands cuffed, I won't be able to do anything. I can't form seals and I can't even use my taijutsu. Clearly, I'm doomed. I wonder who my kidnappers might be, and what they want from me.

I hear him shift from his position - standing up. I feel him coming towards me, every footstep drove me to panic. I need to think of a way to escape. I can't die here. If only I have either my eyes or my hands, but that's out of the question, that's no longer an option. I'll fight with him somehow. I'm not dying in vain.

He's coming closer and closer to me. Is he alone? I don't doubt it. I can feel no other presence in the area besides his. Where is the girl who fought with me?

Is he planning on killing me now? Then why did they have to wait? If they wanted to kill me, they should have the moment they captured me. What's going on here? What do they want from me? What is their purpose?

I feel him sit next to me - my back facing him since I'm lying sideways- definitely not something I was expecting. I just know that killing me was not his intent. Okay. The best thing for me to do is to just ignore him.

"Hey, you are awake now, right?" he said, again with the same cool and relaxed voice I heard earlier. "It's already been two days. Wake up now, will you, hmm?" He said this while shaking my shoulder without even the slightest bit of gentleness. It looks like I won't be able to ignore him forever.

"You said so yourself! I'm already awake!" I shouted at him with as much venom in my voice as I can manage.

"You got quite a bit of a temper, don't you, hmm?" he said - his voice can't even hide the smirk on his face. "I'm surprised. You didn't even try to escape."

"How will I be able to escape in this condition? Tell me, I want to know," I said with enough sarcasm.

"Well, with the way you fought with me, I'm sure you'll come up with some sort of plan. You put up a good fight, hmm." So he was the one who attacked me. My kidnapper was a guy. There wasn't even a girl in the first place. "Your name?" Wait. Did I hear him correctly? If I did, then why the hell would he ask for my name?

"Pardon?" I asked to confirm it.

"Your name," he said calmly. I laughed a little. "What's the matter, hmm?"

"You're asking for my name?" I said incredulously.

"Yeah, and what the hell's wrong with that, hmm?" For once, he sounded surprised and questioning.

"Well, why the hell would you do that?" The venom in my voice is all coming back to me now. I told you I can be pretty bitchy if I want. "You're going to kill me anyway so there's really no need, right?"

"Well, we're not really sure here about what might happen to you, hmm," he said, again with his cool and relaxed voice. I just know that he's smirking. "We were just told to capture you alive."

"Wow, and that made me feel a whole lot better, thanks," I said sarcastically. He laughed a little. "I'm glad I amused you."

"Just so you know, I won't be killing you... for now, that is, hmm." Oh my gosh! He's irritating me to the death.

"Screw you!" I shouted at him furiously. "I still don't see the need for me to introduce myself. I guess that the only reason you have to let me live is because you want something from me. I doubt you telling me what that is, and even if you do, I don't think you're that reliable either. Anyway, who cares? You'll still kill me afterwards."

"Look, whether you believe me or not, I also don't know what leader wants with you,hmm." Leader? What, is he a part of a group or something? "So obviously, I can't tell you why too. Either way, I think you'll be spending quite some time with me and vice versa so I guess it's only good to know what to call you, hmm."

"The hell with that!"

"Whatever you say,hmm," he said as I felt him stand up and walk away - smirking again as far as I know.

...

"You're not really telling me your name?"

Once again, I nearly screamed in surprise when I heard his voice. I didn't even feel him sat next to me. I can't tell how long he's been beside me. I was lost in thought. I wasn't even aware of the time. Now, I realized it's near noon already.

"Don't tell me you fell asleep again, hmm."

"I didn't!" I shouted angrily at him.

"You seem pretty surprised to me, hmm," he said, laughing a little.

"I was just absentminded!"

"Calm down, will you, hmm?" I feel him inching closer to me - _too close. _Even though it's just my back that's facing him, it still freaks me out.

"Okay, I decided this," I said, wriggling away from him, calmly this time. "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

Silence. Well, I won't be the one to break it. Who cares what his name is anyway?

"I'm Deidara. Nice to meet you, hmm." Okay, that was unexpected.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but it's not so nice meeting you, Deidara-kun," I said teasingly.

"And why not, hmm?" he said as I feel him, again, inching closer to me.

"Well, I..." I began as I tried, again, to wriggle away from him, but he's now rolling me over and pulling me towards him - his hands on each of my shoulders. We're closer than I thought. I can smell him now. He smells... nice. "Damn it! What the hell are you doing?" The impact of my voice caused him to let go of me. Still, I know that he's smirking right now. "What is your problem?"

"You're not getting away from me, hmm." I can feel him standing up and walking away from me.

"You know how much I wanted to slap you right now?" I shouted after him furiously.

"Why don't you try it? That is, if you can, hmm."

"I HATE YOU!" Though, for what reason, I really don't know.

...

_**Author's Note: **__Well, what can you say about this chapter?_


	5. Name

**CHAPTER 4: NAME**

**Deidara**

Damn. Master Sasori is late. It's already early in the afternoon. I thought he doesn't like waiting or making people wait. I wonder what happened. Did he encounter an enemy or something? No. That's not it. Even if he did, that enemy must've passed on to the afterlife in a flash. He's stronger than me, alright. He must have really tried his best to capture the girl for something to brag to me about afterwards. Well, too bad. I got her first. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he found out about this.

I glanced on the girl's direction, who is, again, lying sideways, her back facing me, and smirked as I remembered our little episodes earlier. She never fails to entertain me whenever she is furious, which, I can say, is not too hard on her part or mine. It's always easy to infuriate her.

"Hey! Deidara!" I came out of my reverie when I heard my name shouted at myself like that. So, what, we're on first-name basis now? Come to think of it, she haven't told me her name yet. "You're still here, right?!" I sighed as I prepared myself for what seems like another row.

"Right," I said, smirking. "What now, hmm?"

"Where exactly am I?! What is this place?!" she asked furiously. Every syllable echoing out in rage.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but there's really no need to shout, right?" I said, still smirking. Her fists started to clench. I knew this would happen.

"Well, I can't quite tell where you are," she said, softer this time. Come on now, entertain me some more. "It doesn't even matter!" There. "What matters is whether or not you hear me, wherever your location is!"

"I can hear you too clearly, thank you," I said, aiming to get her more furious now. "Why? Do I sound too far to you? Do you want me to stay by your side, hmm?"

"SHUT UP!" Okay, I think that does it. She's now facing me, shaking with fury and rage. Enough for now. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Okay, calm down, I was just kidding," I said calmly, not losing my smirk. "We're in the Country of Mountains, by the way, just so you know, hmm." She scoffed angrily and turned her back on me once again. Wait. Her name. I still don't know what it is. "Hey. You still haven't told me your name."

"Why do you want to know?" she asked softly.

"You're quite moody, aren't you?" I said cooly, though a bit taken aback.

"Just answer the question!" She is quite moody, alright.

"I believe I've already told you why."

Silence...

"Nanami," she said suddenly. "My name is Nanami." Nanami, hmm. What a nice name. "Now you know what to call me." Finally. "Although..." Now what? "... it's still _not so nice _meeting you,_ Deidara-kun_."

"Yeah, I already figured that, hmm," I said, still not losing my smirk.

"That's good to know," she said, smiling, as far as I know.

...

_**Author's Note: **__How's that? They already know each other's names._


	6. Journey

**CHAPTER 5: JOURNEY**

**Deidara**

"Deidara."

I looked towards the direction of the speaker whose voice is pretty familiar to me yet I'm not that used to hearing. Usually, he speaks in a gruff, creepy voice that would send shivers down the spine of a mere person and make him/her cower in fright. I'm not exagerating or anything, I just said that based on experience - I have seen many people who acted that way in his presence. That's what happens when he is inside his puppet armour. Master Sasori is a puppeteer, you see. He stays inside his puppet armour to get rid of the disadvantages a puppeteer like him poses.

Now, without his so-called puppet armour - like right now - Master Sasori looks like a teenage boy with wide, brown eyes; which would also be wide open in a maniacal way during his exposed state as opposed to the normal and calm-looking ones. He has short, red hair, which really matches his features and also, he has a form of a puppet, which enables him to never get old and stay young forever.

I should say that I was a bit startled when he appeared before me without Hiruko - his puppet armour. He rarely comes out of this thing. When we parted ways, he's still inside it.

"Master," I said, standing up.

"My apologies for being late and making you wait like this," he said calmly. "You know how much I hate it." He really did make me wait, it's already late in the afternoon.

"It's okay, Master," I said coolly.

He surveyed my face for a second and that's when he saw Nanami lying sideways on the ground. She's still facing the other way yet I know that she senses another presence in the area with the way her hands shook.

I looked at Master Sasori and can't help myself from smirking as I see the look on his face. This is infuriating on his part, I know, but it's entertaining on mine. I've been waiting for what felt like forever to see this happening.

"Is she...?" Master Sasori began without even looking at me. His gaze is still fixed on Nanami.

"... the target? Yeah," I said triumphantly, not losing my smirk. "I captured her two days ago, hmm."

"It seems like you were very lucky," he said mockingly, now looking at me. Master Sasori really isn't a good sport.

"I admit that it's not that easy," I said. "But at least, _I still managed to capture her, hmm._"

That does it. Master Sasori gave me a look that said quite plainly that this would be the last time for me to brag and show-off and turned away.

"Whatever," he said, walking away. "Get that girl up and let's get going."

I laughed a little and made my way towards Nanami. She stiffened a bit when she felt my presence drawing nearer and nearer, the sound of my footsteps coming closer and closer.

"It's time to go," I said in a relaxed tone as I look down at her.

"I know. I heard him, alright?" she said as softly as she could.

"Come on," I smirked as I helped her get up, touching and supporting only her shoulders. She might be offended and have another row with me. But as much as I like the thought, that can't happen when Master Sasori is with us.

...

Master Sasori, Nanami and I journeyed together on our way to the Akatsuki hide-out in the Country of Rivers. Master Sasori and I are in front and Nanami is tailing along behind us - still blindfolded and handcuffed. Our journey feels like forever due to the utter silence between the three of us. No one dared to break it.

Assuming that there'll be no disturbances along the way, we'll reach our destination tomorrow night. However, if it was up to me - meaning: if I were by myself - I'll fly all the way to the Country of Rivers and the journey will be easier and faster. I'll get there in less than a day.

...

It's already twilight when we reached the Country of Rivers' border. We didn't stop to rest or anything because according to Master Sasori, we've kept leader waiting long enough. We've already sent a notice to everyone yesterday and we're all obliged to meet up at the hide-out. Master Sasori said that everyone might already be there and it's rude to make them wait for long, another reason why we kept on going nonstop.

I wonder what business leader has for all of us to meet up at our hide-out. It's rare for us Akatsuki to gather up together like this. Something important must have happened and leader wants to have a meeting about it, but why should we come up in person? Usually, we meet up together only as projections and we only do this if ever we caught a tailed-beast and we're about to seal it. We've only done this twice. Now, what's so important about this meeting that we need to show up in person? I can't think of anything that might be more important than a tailed-beast. The tailed-beasts are our number one priority right now, could there be something more important than that?

I suddenly came out of my thoughts when someone bumped on my back hard. I realized it was Nanami when I stopped walking and looked behind me. She looks quite dizzy. She must have tripped on a rock or something and quite lost her balance.

"Hey!" I said angrily, though I was just faking it. I just wanted to tease her. I haven't heard her speak once ever since we left the Country of Mountains. She looked up at me. Master Sasori also paused in his tracks to look at us. "Watch where you're going, hmm."

"In case you didn't know or even notice, my eyesight is gone so I can't really watch where I'm going, can I?" she said, obviously pissed off. I smirked as I looked at her. I quite miss this.

"Are you a ninja or what?"

"Of course I am! But what does that have to do with anything?!"

"A ninja should be alert at all times, don't you know that? If a rock is enough to get you down, then I think you should train more, hmm."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Shut up. Both of you," Master Sasori suddenly broke the fight. Even though he didn't shout at us, his words were enough to quiet us down. "As I can see, the two of you were already properly introduced even before I came. So, you must know each other already. Deidara, what's the girl's name?"

"She's Nanami, Master," I said in my usual relaxed voice.

"Nanami, eh?"

"Yeah, and as you can see, she's the most moody, easily-pissed-off girl who has the slightest bit of tolerance for things that annoy her I've ever known, hmm."

"Yes, I can see that." Master Sasori really knows how to play.

"Can you please stop talking about me as if I wasn't here?" Nanami interrupted us, though softer this time.

"I've already mentioned she is quite moody, right Master?" I said teasingly.

"Yes, you have," Master Sasori said. Damn, he's making this so much easier.

"Look," Nanami suddenly said. Okay, she's quite serious now. "I don't trust you. I don't know what you want from me but let me tell you this. I'm not letting you have things your way. I'm not giving in without a fight. Get it?"

Master Sasori and I exchanged looks and walked on. Of course, what more can she do now?

"Keep moving," I called out to Nanami and she simply followed. She knows it too, deep inside her, she can't do anything more. She's just acting tough.

I quickened my pace a bit so that I can keep up with Master Sasori. A soft breeze blows through my face and that's when it hit me. I looked back at Nanami and suddenly, I came to think of her as one of us, and that explains everything. It all makes sense. Why else would leader ask for all of us to meet up together? I know it's not just a coincidence for Nanami to be with us during this... _reunion. _I was right. Leader must've considered her a part of our organization.

_Now what? Is that a good thing, or a bad thing? Might as well find out._

_..._

_**Author's Note: **__Meet the Akatsuki next chapter..._


	7. Akatsuki

**CHAPTER 6: AKATSUKI**

**Nanami**

Being blind is annoying. Being blind is irritating. And being blind up to now is really starting to get on my nerves. How long will I stay in this condition? Not to mention the two crazy guys who's been with me all this time - whose appearances are still unknown to me. All I know at this point is their names. One of them is called Deidara, whose personality I really hate - he makes fun of me, threatens me, and irritates me to death. The other one is called Sasori - Master Sasori according to Deidara - and I don't know why, but there's something about him which makes the hair on my neck stand up whenever he speaks. To sum it all up, they're both crazy, and I really don't know what guys like them would want from a girl like me.

Also, we've been walking nonstop ever since the Sasori guy joined us. Where are they taking me, and what do they want from me? Wherever and whatever it is, I surely don't see it - and I mean it both literally and illiterally.

I came out of my reverie when I bumped onto something again. That something turned out to be someone's back... again. Who the hell is it this time? And why do they have to stop all of a sudden? This is really pissing me off.

"Hey," a voice, unmistakably Deidara's, spoke up front. "I already told you to watch where you're going, didn't I?" I can tell that his usual smirk is again playing upon his face.

"And I also told you why I can't, didn't I?" I said, pissed off.

"Don't start, you two," Sasori suddenly said. "We're here."

No one spoke for a while. We just stood there like statues. I wonder why we shouldn't just keep moving. I want this to be over, no matter the outcome. I'm sick and tired of this. Better be dead than spend some more time with these two.

"Hey Nanami," Deidara said, and I don't know why, but I just know that the next thing he'll say will come out as an insult. He's growing on me, alright.

"Now what?" I said impatiently.

"You can stand on water, right?" I knew it.

"Of course I can! What do you think of me?!"

"Hey now, cam down, will you, hmm?"

"Shut up!"

"Listen Nanami," he said coolly. How can he be like this? "We're on top of a cliff now, okay? So we'll jump down and water will greet us there, get it, hmm?"

"Enough of that. Let's go. Everyone's waiting," Sasori interrupted before I even get my say on the topic. I heard a swish of a cloak and I just know that Sasori is already gone.

"Ready,hmm?" Deidara asked me.

"And what's the point of asking me that -"

I intended to, once again, put my thoughts into words, but before I get to finish my sentence, his arm is suddenly around my waist, supporting me before jumping down on the water with me. I barely had time to concentrate chakra on my feet, maintain it and release the right amount on the water. It's a good thing I didn't scream out loud as we freefall.

Still, when we reached the surface of the water, I nearly stumbled down - even with Deidara's support - though I managed to stand on top of it. Deidara's arm is still around my waist and he caught me. So now, both of his hands are around my waist, holding me steady.

It's like the kind of thing that happens on proms, the kind where a boy and a girl dance. The only difference is that I'm not having my arms around his neck. Now, why would I compare this to something like that, considering the situation I'm in? I must be going crazy. I quickly stayed away from him.

"What's the matter, Nanami, hmm?" he asked me coolly. "I thought you could handle it." I scoffed angrily.

"You took me by surprise!" I shouted at him. "You could've at least warned me, you know?"

"Let's get going," Sasori said. He started walking. I can tell with the way the water splashes that he's growing impatient.

"Just go straight ahead, hmm," Deidara said to me.

I did as he told me so without another word. It really feels like we're already here. Now, what's going to happen to me?

...

We stopped on our tracks for a moment. That's when I heard what sounds like a big rock sliding and shifting from its position. A cool air blows through my skin and chills me to the bone. Is this the entrance to my doom?

"Come," an aloof voice echoed inside what feels like a cave. "It's about time."

We walked on, my heart pounding restlessly inside me. This place is terrifying. It's aura is bad. I can feel people inside, staring at us as we come in. I just know that danger seems to emanate from them with the way they creep me out. I feel as if I could die any moment now. I feel as if one wrong move will get me killed. I feel as if I'd be dead in a minute. I hate this feeling. I hate feeling helpless... hopeless. I hate this. I really hate this. What did I get myself into?

"New girl. Come forward," the same aloof voice called out to me. Now what am I going to do?

I was startled when someone sudenly pushed me from behind, motioning me forward. It must've been Deidara. For the second time, I nearly stumbled down. I made my way forwards not even knowing what lies ahead of me.

"There." I stopped moving when I heard that same voice. He's much closer to me now. I say he's right in front of me. "Now, turn around and face them all."

"What on earth for?" I asked without thinking.

"Just do as I say."

Frightened, I turned around and face the people I can't even see. I feel stupid. Why is he making me do this?

"This is ridiculous," I murmured, again, without thinking.

"Now, I'll get straight to the point," he said as if he didn't hear me. "I'm recruiting you to be a member of our organization, Akatsuki."

Wait. Wait. Wait. I must be insane. Did I hear him correctly? Me? A member of Akatsuki? So this is what it's all about. Akatsuki. I've heard quite a few about them. They're a criminal organization comprised of S-rank missing-nins and is the most wanted group in all of the shinobi world. And they're considering me as a member? What the hell? For real?

I can feel the tension in the air now. Clearly, this is not something everyone was expecting.

"I know this is hard for you to decipher, but please consider our offer. Your abilities will be of great use to us."

"Wait," I interrupted. "Excuse me, but are you being serious? You dragged me all the way here because of this?" The incredulity of it all is showing on my voice.

"Yes."

"And you need my answer right now?"

"Yes."

_"Great,"_ I think to myself.

Now, how should I decide? If I get myself involved with them, I'd really be a fugitive ninja. I'd be wanted for the rest of my life. Wait. Come to think of it. I'm already wanted. I'm already exiled. How different can it be, really? I don't have a purpose. I don't have anybody. What more can I lose? If I join them, I'll have both. My answer is clear. I want to go with them.

"I've decided," I said after a minute of thinking. "I'll join you. I don't have anywhere else to go, really." Which is a fact, but I can't help but feel surprised as I feel my heart hurt a bit as I said this. Maybe I really crave for companionship, after all.

"Very well," the same voice said. "Konan, take off her blindfold and handcuffs. She'll be comfortable that way."

The one called Konan must be standing just beside him, because I didn't even feel her shift from her posiition. Before I even get to say anything, she's already at my back untying my blindfold. Finally.

As soon as my blindfold falls down on the ground, I feel ecstatic, suddenly joyous, to have my sight back, to finally be able to see everything with my own eyes again. I grew accustomed to the dark for a while now, yet I still miss the beauty of seeing everything the world has to offer.

I can see now that we're in a cave and caught a glimpse of about eight men staring at me, not counting the two behind me.

Konan then started on my hands and I looked behind me to see her. She's a girl with blue hair and amber eyes with lavender eyeshadow and a labret piercing. She wore a large, light-blue paper flower in her hair. Standing beside her is an orange-haired guy whom I assumed to be the leader, probably because he was the one who've been doing all the talking.

After getting my hands freed from its burden, I used my time to survey everyone around me. Now I can see that they formed a circle surrounding me. They're all wearing the same cloak, - black with cloud designs - nail polish, - which is black - and ring - which differs amongst themselves in terms of color and the text printed on it.

To be frank, some of them look really weird. Some of them, not all of them, alright? There are some who are cute, actually. I'm still a girl, no matter what you say, and I have taste, not that I ever put my taste into account. I'm not the kind of girl who likes to flirt, okay? I avoided eye contact with any of them, though, because not one of them looks friendly to me.

For example, the guy with medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes looks as if he's somehow hysterical. I don't know, he just looks like it. He's hot though. He wore his cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing his forehead protector and an amulet. The one next to him, however, looks menacing. He's a tall, muscular man who towered over almost everyone in this place. He wore a white hood and a black mask. Something about his presence makes me want to avoid him as much as possible. Standing near them is someone easily distinguished by the two large venus fly-trap like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance.

Nevertheless, the two across them look nothing alike. One of them is also tall and muscular and is even more conspicuous than the other one I just mentioned. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-grey skin, small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes and actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp, triangular teeth. He looks really weird and terrifying, period. The one next to him, on the other hand, is a young man with onyx eyes and jet-black hair. He also had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. His most distinguishing feature were the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. He's not that intimidating, apart from the intensity of his gaze, which gives me the creeps. All in all, he is handsome, though I feel like I've seen him before. Standing near them is a masked guy.

Opposite me, standing just in front of the rock which obscures the entrance - now sealed close again - are two guys. They're both young-looking. One of them has red hair and the other one is blonde.

Wait. Blonde. Deidara. Right. I totally forgot about him. I've been so preoccupied that I totally forgot about him. So this is what he looks like up close. I stared at him and he smirked at me. He looks young. He must be the youngest one here. I wonder how old he is. Maybe 18 or 19? Also, he's good-looking. His blue eyes are so tantalizing, it's hard for me to look away. It's like I was captured... again... by him... though not literally this time.

I tried my best to look away from him and luckily I managed. I now focused on the guy next to him, which is unmistakably Sasori. He looks cute as well.

Well, what the hell? I didn't expect the Akatsuki to have so many good-looking people. Even the leader looks fine. Konan is also an undeniably pretty girl. What in the world is going on? They're supposed to be a criminal organization, for god's sake.

_And what's with this sudden attraction to that blonde guy with captivating blue eyes?_

_..._

_**Author's Note: **__Now, how's that? _

_Please review. You don't need an account to do so._


	8. Official

**CHAPTER 7: OFFICIAL**

**Nanami**

After what felt like forever, I finally get to relax and enjoy myself. I really thought that was it. I really thought - hoped even - that that was the end of my life and everything else that matters. It feels good to bathe in the hot springs like any other day - relieving me from my stress these past few days. The water feels really good on my skin. The warmth it gives also helps a lot. It's been a while since I took a bath like this, thanks to Deidara and his pals.

However, everything seems perfect to me now. I've already found a purpose. To serve as a member of the organization called Akatsuki, that is. I never thought I would be able to, seriously. Ever since I left my village, I feel like I've already lost everything: my family - my memories of them are still intact somehow, at the time - friends - they're not that many, I'm telling you - other relatives, or I should say, the people from my clan - they never cared much about me to begin with, I assure you that - and my so-called will of fire - which, as they say, is inherited by all of the villagers of Konoha, and also which I used to think of as my purpose in life. But now, I feel as if I've already found my rightful place. I never felt like I belonged anywhere, but now I finally feel like I belong. Now that's something.

Also, I now have companions, namely, Master Sasori and Deidara. I figured I should mimic Deidara in addressing him to show some respect. He's still older than me, though it's a bit awkward because he doesn't really look like it, really, I say he looks even younger than me. Maybe fifteen or something. But after that fateful meeting, he went inside his puppet, Hiruko, according to Deidara, once again, and it really helped a lot with the age thing, because then you wouldn't be able to see how young and cute he is.

The rest of the Akatsuki introduced themselves to me as well. They welcomed me... in a way, and it's really nice. I addressed them the same way as Deidara does for I figured that we're probably of the same age.

After that, leader told me to join the two and set off immediately to waste no more time with the original mission, whatever it was. He said the two will explain it to me later. After some time, I suggested that maybe it's best if we rest at an inn or hit the hot springs or something, because I'm really closed to being fatigued. Deidara agreed after giving out several snide comments and Master Sasori took off on his own saying that he does not like to hear our petty arguments anymore. So Deidara and I searched for a nearby inn and found one almost at the edge of the Country of the River.

I became totally preoccupied with the way things are going now, so I eventually forgot about my sudden attraction to Deidara. I'm sure that was just a... ugh, never mind, who the hell cares anyway? I don't care about his beautiful blonde hair. I don't care about his cool and relaxed atitude. I don't care about his mesmerizing blue eyes. I don't care about him at all, period.

Anyway, I think it's about time to cool off now.

...

After making myself up, I turned to go out my room door to stay in the living/dining room just outside. I was about to slide the door open when I noticed a glass mirror - the kind which lets you see your whole self - leaning on the wall. I walked slowly towards it and stand before it. It's been a while since I saw my own reflection standing right in front of me. It's hard to imagine how fast time flies. Sometimes it's hard to keep track of it because it seems like it doesn't matter, anymore, for someone like me, I mean.

Okay. Enough with the heavy. I turned around, walked to the door, and slid it open to find the room empty. Where is that guy? It's about time for him to come and explain to me all about the mission leader was talking about. Is he in his room? I doubt it. I can feel no other presence in this area apart from mine. Now I wonder. What type of guy exactly is he? I'm curious to know what his room looks like. Better check it now while he's still away.

I tiptoed to the room next to mine as if I'm being watched or something. Well, it's just natural to act this way if you're about to do something suspicious. I slid his door open and scanned his room entirely. I must say, it's pretty neat, definitely not something I was expecting from a guy who likes to play with explosives, however, we haven't actually been here very long so I think that explains it.

"Looking for someone, hmm?"

I screamed in surprise before I turned around to face my new comrade. Shit! Busted! Okay, calm down, now, what to do? Just play it cool, I think.

"What the hell?!" I shouted at him.

"I think that's supposed to be my line, hmm," he said, smirking.

"Oh! How I wish to rip that annoyingly pathetic smirk off your face!" I pushed him away with both hands using all the force I could manage to get out of my system and I don't even know why. I honestly don't know why or how it all turned to this. This guy just makes me do things I really don't want to do in the first place.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked me, massaging his chest, which pretty much received all the impact. His smirk is gone now.

"You're so annoying! I really hate you!" Once again, I don't know why.

"What did I ever do to you, hmm?"

"Just let me be!" After that, I stormed away to my room intentionally bumping my shoulder against his on the way and shutting the door in his face.

I don't know what's wrong with me. What could possibly have happened which led to that little episode? I must be going crazy.

...

It's late afternoon when I finally decided to make up with Deidara. It probably took forever for me to stand in front of my door and took a deep breath before getting myself outside. I barely managed to control myself and not to scream in surprise... again... because of _him._ I slid the door open to find him sprawled on the floor just in front of me. He's looking up at me, smirking his usual smirk that I hate. He's probably leaning where my room door was a second ago.

"So you finally dedided to come out, hmm," he said coolly.

Without thinking, I slid the door shut in his face again. God, what is wrong with me? Whenever I try playing it cool, I always screw up. This is embarassing. Why does it always happen? Again, I took a deep breath before sliding the door open to find him there, smirking up at me... again.

I folded my arms and choose my words carefully. "Alright. I apologize for what happened earlier and for being rude all the time. I just think it's the best way..."

"The best way?" he interrupted me. "What do you mean 'the best way'?"

"The best way to treat you for how you treat me, and I'll truly appreciate it if you don't interrupt, so..."

"Okay, okay," he said, raising his hands as if to surrender.

"I just said it yet you're doing it again," I said smugly.

"I'm sorry," he said, still smirking.

I scoffed at him. "Anyway, I'm really sorry for, you know, pushing you, and shouting at you. I just don't see the point of you always taking me by surprise."

"It's not my fault you're always so absentminded," he said.

"Don't start," I said, raising my hand to prevent him from saying anymore. He laughed a little at that which irritated me more because I don't think there's anything funny with what I've said.

"By the way, Konan told me to give you this," he said while throwing to me what appears to be a black coat. I caught it and realized that it's the same item of clothing the Akatsuki members all have - black with red clouds design.

"Oh, yeah, right, I almost forgot," I said, examining it thoroughly.

"Why don't you put it on now?" he asked me suddenly.

"Why? Too excited to see me become one of you?" I asked him teasingly, still focused on the coat.

"Possibly," he replied. I looked at him, sure enough, his smirk is still there.

"Fine. I'll be back in a minute," I said, shutting the door in his face for what felt like the hundredth time.

...

"How do I look?" I asked Deidara as soon as I walked out the door and stood in front of him.

"More like an Akatsuki now than ever, hmm," he said coolly, not losing his usual smirk, which is forever on his face, I think.

"Whatever, I'll take that as a compliment," I said, flipping my hair. I put my hands on either side of me and looked at him seriously. "Now, tell me about this mission leader was talking about." He sighed deeply after that and looked at me seriously too.

"To make a long story short, it's pretty much about the dominate the whole world thing."

"So it's technically one of those common goals most villains tend to achieve," I said matter-of-factly. "And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Right now our target are the tailed-beasts."

"Tailed-beasts? As in the ones sometimes referred to as 'chakra monsters'?" I asked, incredulity clear in my voice.

"Yeah," he said simply. I scoffed.

"Don't just 'yeah' me. Capturing them is just... impossible. Okay, maybe not totally impossible. More like, close to impossible. Everyone knows they can't be tamed."

"Actually, we don't just capture them, we _seal _them." The look on my face probably gave me away. This is just ridiculous. It's not normal. What they want is just not possible. Deidara backpedaled a bit. "Nanami, we've already sealed two, so it's _possible, _really. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Don't lose confidence then," he said in a relaxed tone, smirking... again. Okay, that brings me back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sure that now I'm already an official member, Akatsuki might suck a little less," I said proudly to prove that I'm definitely not afraid, just... maybe full of incredulity? Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. I'll just go along with it. At least I won't be alone, and that's the most important thing.

"That's what I _like _about you," he said, smiling, yeah, smiling, not smirking, like he always does, but smiling kindly, looking at me with a sudden warmth I didn't know he was capable of. I don't know why, but that made me blush. I quickly looked away from him, hoping against hope that he didn't notice or even see it. After that, I rushed to my room and stayed there long enough to stop my hyperventilation, long enough to make the butterflies in my stomach go away, and long enough for my heart to go back to its normal beating.

_**Author's Note: **__Which point of view would you like next? _


End file.
